Fem Hakkai Drabbles
by OtakuKaySea
Summary: Born as woman, the relationships between Hakkai and the others are different. Romantic feelings come into play, but the same old shenanigans for the Sanzo ikkou! Tenpou/Kenren. Hakkai/Gojyo. Hakkai/Sanzo
1. She is a Woman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_She is a Woman_

"That was rather careless of you."

She looked back at the man with long golden hair. It was odd of him to comment on her way of life. "What is?" She took a book from its shelf and handed it to him.

Konzen took the book. Goku had been asking him to visit Tenpou so that they could get books. The little idiot wanted another one of those books about the flying meat bun. While they were here, Konzen asked Tenpou for a book. He would rather read than stare at Goku read.

"How did Kenren find out about your true gender?"

He remembered that Tenpou crossdressed so that she could serve in Heaven's army. She wanted to contribute to something and it seemed that the army would be the only challenge. Tenpou was an extraordinary woman. It seemed as if she was the only woman could understand the rules and regulations of Heaven's wars. It was even more remarkable that her knowledge was something that they could not find in any other man. She was granted permission to join the army only if she were a man.

"Oh," she reached over her head and gave him another. "About that." She opened it and flipped a few pages. Her eyes glanced over it making sure Konzen would like it. "Well, I was taking a bath. I didn't realize that Kenren walked in."

Konzen squinted at the woman putting the book back in its place. "You should really lock your doors. You're lucky that it's Kenren."

"Anyway," she turned to him and continued the story. "I was taking a bath and apparently he was calling for me. Of course, I was fast asleep in the bathtub and that asshole kicked through the door. He pulled me up to make sure I was still alive and then he got a look at my chest."

The man beside her wondered how she could keep a smile throughout the story. He could tell that Tenpou was agitated. Her eyebrow twitched a few times while she told the story. Though, the question that lingered in his mind was whether or not Kenren would keep it a secret.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! I hope you enjoy this idea :)


	2. Worry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Worry_

Kenren followed after his Marshall. "You shouldn't be so reckless. Your men were worried about you." He was mad that Tenpou acted on her own will. She went after the youkai beast and ordered their company to fall back. Even though she was skilled at bringing the beast's downfall, Kenren's heart raced whenever she was close to harm.

She stopped and looked at the man behind her. "It seems that our men aren't the only ones worried, General Kenren."

"Of course I would be." Kenren scratched the back of his head. "I mean it's because-"

She burst into Konzen's office. Kenren followed close behind her while closing the door. "It's because I am a woman that you're so worried. Before you wouldn't question my commands."

"Now that I know that, I can't really fight the same way." Kenren shrugged.

"I am capable of taking care of myself. We are on equal levels Kenren." She glared into his crimson eyes.

"Ten-neechan," a childish voice rang in their ears. "Ken-chan!"

Tenpou turned to the little boy with a smile. "Goku!"

Kenren frowned. This woman. She was confusing. She fought to get into the army. She went on her own. She could be angry at one moment and then happy the next. He watched the woman hug the monkey-like kid. She was graceful and beautiful, yet she could send a menacing smile his way when the boy wasn't looking.

After their usual greetings to each other and questions about their mission, Goku ran to the golden haired secretary to convince him to leave the office. Goku invited Tenpou and Kenren to lunch, but he failed to inform Konzen. The little monkey did his best to make the other man follow them while Tenpou looked at Kenren.

"Do not underestimate me, Kenren." Her voice was cold.

Kenren placed a hand on her head lightening the mood. "I got it. I got it." His hand slid from the top of her head and into her ebony hair. "I learned my lesson Ms. Marshall," he whispered in her ear. "I won't question your commands."

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I will be updating every Sunday -er at least when it's Sunday for me. I will be taking requests for ideas as well!(Though, they may not show up until after the many ideas I have written). So, don't be afraid to write a review with an idea or message me!


	3. How Could You Forget?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_How could you forget?_

Kenren stared down at his Marshall. She sent a corrupted smile as well as language a beautiful woman shouldn't use. She disliked being cornered by him. She had other work to ignore and wait until the last minute to take care of. There was a book to read or a comic to finish. She just couldn't waste her time… with him. Kenren pressed her against the area where her bookcase and wall met. He let out a chuckle as his elbow and forearm supported his weight against the wall.

"Tenpou…" he smiled. "Don't forget that you're a _woman_."

"Don't forget that I am your _Marshall_."

She maneuvered out of her containment and towards a pile of books on the floor.

"Don't tell me you're interested in women?" Kenren turned to her.

Her gaze traveled the open book. It was a good thing Kenren didn't notice she opened a book about methods of torture on the Lower World. Whenever she looked at Kenren, he couldn't help but feel she looked more masculine. Though, Goku and Konzen seemed to have the opposite effect on her. When the four of them were together, there was a motherly aura, a very lazy yet kind motherly aura around her.

"Or is it Konzen?"

"Pfft.." she began to laugh. "Konzen?" This was too funny. "The man wouldn't go near a woman. He only finds me tolerable because I am technically a man." The woman shook her head. "I think he's more focused on raising Goku. You even make fun of them as idiot father and son."

He felt relief. He wanted her for his own.

Kenren took steps towards her. His hands acting on their own took a hold of her somewhat delicate shoulders. She seemed to freeze as her body became stiff. He stared at her lips looking as soft and pink as the sakuras that would blossom outside her window. Before he could lean in for a kiss, he felt a hand press against his face.

"I am _your_ Marshall, General Kenren."

Kenren took a hold of the hand on his face and held it against his cheek. "Marshall Tenpou." He liked this new expression on her face. It was kind of cute that her cheeks were a slight shade of her red bringing color to her pale, sleepless face. "Don't be afraid to be a woman," Kenren smiled to her.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) An early update! (only a day early hehe) I will be posting two drabbles today since I will be away next weekend! I finally get have a fun this summer! I'm going on a trip instead of keeping my nose in a book studying for summer school.


	4. Promise?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Promise?_

Tenpou sat at her desk trying to finish her report. Meanwhile, Goku was stacking books into a fort in front of her which made Kenren a little disappointed since he just cleaned up. He was at the windowsill watching the tiny being run from bookcase to incomplete fort and back.

She took a drag from her cigarette and looked back at her General. It was a habit she picked up hopefully making her appear more masculine. When she first started, she detested it but she got use to it. "Konzen should be coming back soon. The Kanon wanted him to run an errand for him." Tenpou turned back to her papers. "And, you don't have to help me with this report. You can leave if you want." It was as if she could read his mind.

"Can't I just enjoy the sakura blossoms outside your window?" he laughed taking a sip of sake.

Though, the floral scenery wasn't the only thing he was admiring. As of late, he couldn't help but stare at the crossdressing woman. Kenren found himself detesting her conversations with Konzen. He wanted to punch himself when jealousy filled his mind when Tenpou grabbed Goku's hand when they walked around Heaven. He found himself unconsciously brushing his shoulder against her small frame. He still couldn't get the image of cornering her out of his thoughts.

Goku popped up from behind a pile of book in front of Tenpou. "Ten-neechan, what do you like about Konzen?"

"Konzen?" Tenpou turned to the ceiling as if she could find her thoughts up there. "He's a very logical and knowledgeable man yet there is a bit of naivety in him."

"What?" His eyes widened like a deer in headlights. Goku didn't like the big words.

Tenpou laughed. "Sorry, Goku. Konzen is smart and I like the way he thinks even if he doesn't really understand the outside world. What do you like about Konzen?"

Goku smiled. "His hair is like the sun! And he takes care of me even though he has a grumpy face. He has a nice smile even though he frowns most of the time."

Kenren had to thank Goku's high level of cuteness. This was one of the major reasons Tenpou's femininity was becoming more prominent.

"Don't I take care of you?" She smiled at the boy. Tenpou pretended to be hurt at the same time.

"Uh-uh-uh- I like Ten-neechan too! I love the food you bring back for me and the food you make too!"

She chuckled. "Well, Goku, I love your innocence."

"My what?"

Kenren leaned into the conversation. "Oi, Goku! What about me?"

"You're fun to play with!" Goku smiled before returning back to his fort of books.

Kenren put his arm behind Tenpou leaning on her chair. As he did, he read her report so far. "Did you hear that? I'm 'fun to play with'."

"You wouldn't be hitting on your Marshall would you? That is homosexual activity."

"It wouldn't be if my Marshall is a woman."

"That is absurd."

Kenren looked at her. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Her attention moved from her report to the man leaning on her chair. He stared into her emerald eyes while hers into his crimson ones. There was a sudden urge between them. It was more noticeable to Kenren, but they wanted to lock lips then. But what was stopping them? It wasn't the child in the room. It was probably the fact that Tenpou wouldn't let emotions in the mix.

"Wear a dress for me one day. I want to see you as 100% woman."

She looked back at her report. Tenpou let out a sigh. "There should only be one way you should look at me. It is as your Marshall."

He knew it was stupid request but he had to make it. There were days when he felt that Tenpou forgot she was female. She most likely only remembered when he mentioned it in private or if their company would gossip about the goddesses and other female immortals.

He desired to see her in a more feminine persona. Kenren wanted to see Tenpou curl her long, black hair and walk around in a traditional Chinese dress. Even if that seemed very unlikely, it would be nice for that woman to take care of herself. He was tired of forcing her to take a shower so he wouldn't see the dandruff clad hair. It made him smile when he though of wrapping his arms around her waist. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to do things lovers did.

"Maybe someday."

Kenren smiled to himself. "You promise?"

He only got a nod from her, but that was enough.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) This is one more Tenpou chapter after this! Three more weeks until you all get to see the lovely and feminine Hakkai.


	5. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Broken…

_It looks like it's the end. _Her sight was a little foggy. _Where's my glasses? _She saw her intestines glaze the marble floor. Then, there was a sudden realization. It was greater than the fact that she forgot to change her light bulb or that she had one pack of ramen left.

_"It's no secret that you've captured my heart."_ Kenren's voice echoed in her thoughts.

He said that when they were drinking with their unit. They were sitting a ways from them as their men looked over the restaurant's menu. Earlier, their boys noted that Kenren was gentler than usual. In response Kenren told them that he had a woman on his mind. Of course, he didn't give into the pestering of the men but he made no hesitation to let Tenpou know who it was.

When he whispered those words into her ear, her heart clenched. Was it possible to live out those romances she read about from the lower world? But then again, she always knew it was impossible. They were in charge of a military unit and it would be disastrous to allow them to be in each other's arms.

Then, a promise dawned in her thoughts. "That's right…" she smiled. "I promised him….. to wear… a dress…" Her vision worsened getting even blurrier. Droplets were escaping her tear ducts.

It would have been nice to finally stop wearing pants or free her chest from the constraints of the bandages. She could wear her hair in a ponytail without being mocked for looking extremely feminine. She wouldn't have to continue using a masculine voice in front of the majority of people she knew. Tenpou wouldn't have to hear Kenren complain of her masculine persona. Tenpou wouldn't have to be reminded that she was a woman.

Tenpou wanted to dress up for him. She wanted to satisfy Kenren's wishes. Tenpou wanted to kiss Kenren for the first time. She wanted them to become a couple.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope it wasn't too long of an update. Thank you for all the reviews as well!


	6. Hakkai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Hakkai_

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that." She tried to assure the storeowner.

The old man laughed slapping her back in the process. "We've known Gojyo-san for a while. There has never been a woman who has stayed more than one night at Gojyo-san's place, Hakkai-san."

She still wasn't use to her name. It was even more bothersome to be mistaken as Gojyo's live in girlfriend. She would never date him. The man never cleaned up after himself. He used his beer cans- some that were half empty- as ashtrays. She always cooked for him and never received a thank you. There was also the fact that she always had to do his laundry for him. Of course if it was Gonou, she wouldn't mind.

But, she had to live with it. This was her new life. She had to accept it.

Her life as Kanan was behind her. She wasn't the woman sacrificed to the youkai tribe. She wasn't the woman who watched the man she love be killed before her eyes with bars separating them. She wasn't the woman who went on a rampage of hatred on a whole youkai clan for killing her beloved. And yet, even though the painful memories were still pretty strong in her dreams, she had to let go… or at least repent for what she did... if she could.

It was probably going to be a little easier now that she had other things on her mind, a new life.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) Thank you for all the reviews as well. I know this was fairly short but I felt like this was a good transition from Tenpou to Hakkai.


	7. Babysit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Babysit_

Goku was excited. Whenever Hakkai came over, he was never bored. He actually had stuff to do rather than play by himself or get yelled at by the other monks. Sanzo always said he was busy but he was probably just reading a newspaper or sleeping.

Sanzo sat at his desk while Goku waited for Hakkai. A large surge of happiness overcame the youngest of the group when the door opened. He sprang up from the floor while another priest showed the way to the woman and a red haired person. A frown came to his face when Gojyo walked in.

"What's Gojyo doing here?" Goku asked Sanzo.

"What kind of greeting is that?!" The crimson haired guy yelled with many bento boxes in his hand.

Hakkai came up to the priest at the desk. "Sorry Sanzo," she smiled. "We're a little late since the rice cooker broke. Gojyo wasn't up yet so it took him a while to buy one while I cooked more."

"What is that?! It smells good!" the monkey pestered the kappa.

"It's fine," Sanzo stood up from his desk. "I would rather be late."

Goku watched the monk proceed to the exit. "Ah- Sanzo where are you going?"

"I have to visit some old geezers," he said with his pinky in his ear. "Its some important meeting. I'm not going to be back until late at night."

"We're going to watch you," Hakkai smiled to the brunette.

Gojyo yelled, "Haaaah? We're basically babysitters."

"I don't need a babysitter Sanzo!" Goku protested.

Sanzo ignored them and carried on to his meeting a few miles away.

"Bye Sanzo, have a safe trip." Hakkai called after him.

Gojyo sat at Sanzo's desk. "Why couldn't he just drop off the monkey at our place?"

"Are you hungry, Goku?" Hakkai ignored Gojyo's complaints.

"Am I?!"

Hakkai prepared the meal for Goku on a table near Sanzo's desk. She pulled out fried rice and salt and pepper pork. There were also snow peas and mushrooms. There was even a side of pork buns for him after they left.

"It's because I have to teach Goku as well." She said turning to him. "All the supplies I need for him are here."

"Wow!" Goku yelled with sparkles in his eyes.

The food was so good. He didn't hesitate to compliment his chef. But it still bothered him. Hakkai was a really pretty woman. He remembered when they first saw her, Sanzo was a bit surprised. She looked like an ordinary housewife. Even though one of her eyes was not real anymore, Hakkai still had beautiful emerald eyes. How could some one so beautiful be capable of taking so many lives?

"Geez. You don't cook as extravagantly for me." Gojyo leaned back in his chair. "We have to babysit him too. He's such a child. We baby him so much."

"You should stop treating Goku as a child. He is around eighteen (minus 500 years)." Hakkai said searching through Sanzo's drawers. She needed to find the flashcards. Hakkai hoped that Goku had been practicing his multiplication.

Gojyo sat up. "Okay."

"Goku!" Hakkai managed to find them. "Make sure you eat your vegetables."

"Hakkai…" Gojyo squinted at the woman next to the monkey.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) Thank you for all the reviews as well. AHhhhhhh! So sorry for the late update. I left my usb back at school and wasn't able to recover it until now .


	8. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Invitation_

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Gojyo grumbled to himself as he made his way towards the temple.

Hakkai asked him to wake up early at 9:00 am just to deliver Goku's homework. She _had_ to go grocery shopping and then tutor some kid down the street. The least Hakkai could have done was wake him up with a seductive tone or walk around the house half naked.

Gojyo shook his head. That would be weird. He could imagine the woman treading around the house in her bare skin, but it's not like she would actually do it. She was too proper. Maybe she had a secret kinky side to her? That would be weird too.

He was surprised with himself that he hadn't put any moves on her since she moved in. That was a while ago. It was different having a woman who he wasn't pursuing around him.

Goku was disappointed as usual when Gojyo walked through the door instead of Hakkai. The monk wasn't very happy either.

"Hakkai couldn't make it." Gojyo handed the stack of papers to the youngest in the room. Then he noticed something while Goku frowned at the large stack of homework. Gojyo turned to the smoking monk. "Holy Bald One, you're face is more sour than usual."

This earned him a yell, but that didn't matter. It was only Sanzo, its not like he would actually inflict any punishment on them.

Sanzo glared at him before speaking. "Do you think Hakkai can travel with us?"

"What?" He was surprised that Sanzo would even talk to him for advice. "What do you mean?"

"You three idiots and I, we have to go on a journey."

"Uhhh… are you worried about Hakkai?"

"Hn." Sanzo turned away.

That must have been a 'yes'. The punk monk was actually concerned for someone other than himself? Gojyo was surprised.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Hakkai's a big girl." Gojyo smirked.

Sanzo sent his cold eyes to Gojyo. "That sounds wrong coming from you."

"You have a dirty mind don't you, Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo said in a mocking tone.

…..

Gojyo headed down back home. There could be some time to go back to catch some sleep before Hakkai came back. It might be hard when he got back though. Did Sanzo have concern for Hakkai just because she was a woman? Or was it that he had thing for her?

Did Gojyo? Gojyo still couldn't fathom why he hadn't touch Hakkai. She was gorgeous, but there was something behind her, inside her that he didn't want to bother with. But, it wasn't his problem.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) Thank you for all the reviews as well.


	9. Hitsuji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Hitsuji

_"Please don't underestimate me." She smiled to him. "You remember what I'm capable of."_

Sanzo walked into the room, as her words resounded in his mind. He was surprised to find her in a large shirt and small shorts as he proceeded through the mouth of the door. She smiled to him as Sanzo made his way to his side of the room.

"How are Goku and Gojyo taking to their room?"

"It's the same as always. Its just an idiot slumber party."

The monk sat on his bed. His robes were in the laundry, which Hakkai was currently folding, as he wore only a black tank top and jeans. Sanzo lit a cigarette as the woman in front of him folded the clothes for the trip. He wondered how she couldn't be phased by the childish boxers that Goku possessed or folding any male attire at all.

Hakkai was quiet as she placed the pressed clothing into piles designated for each member of the Sanzo ikkou. Sanzo didn't stare but he couldn't help but notice her short black hair reflect the moonlight. They seemed to compliment the silver ear cuffs that limited her demon powers.

Hakkai proceeded by placing the clothes onto the table provided by the inn. "I'll be going to bed first Sanzo," Hakkai mentioned before yawning.

He watched her pull the covers over her stomach and close her eyes. He put out his cigarette on the ashtray besides his table and tried to do the same. Sanzo pulled the covers over his shoulders with his back to the woman. But he couldn't sleep.

It felt like hours, when in reality it had only been one. Sanzo couldn't close his eyes. Not only was he still worrying about having a woman on this trip, but he was in a room with _this_ woman. Though, he would rather have Hakkai with him than with the other two. Who knew what they would do?

He moved around his bed trying to find the best sleeping position. There was no way he would sleep facing her. Sanzo was moving around too much and he broke Hakkai away from her dream.

"Sanzo?" Her voice was heavy with sleep. "Are you not sleeping yet?"

He was quiet, but she knew better. "Shall I count some sheep for you?"

Sanzo couldn't help but let out a snort. What was he? A little monkey needing a babysitter?

Hakkai ignored him. She had to sleep. Hakkai was going to be the one waking up first and preparing for their trip. "One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep…"

Before she knew it and after about fifty sheep, Sanzo was fast asleep. It was one of the best sleeps he had in a long time.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I apologize for the long wait. There was a storm of tests that came my way for the past few weeks! Hope it was worth the wait though


	10. Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Tears _

"Why do I have to?" Goku complained.

He walked through the forest since he was forced to look for Hakkai. Sanzo and Gojyo were growing impatient. Goku knew that in reality they were just worried about her. She said she needed to take a rest for a bit. Hakkai prepared them food and then left. It had been an hour since then.

"Hakkai!" he yelled for her.

The flying monkey jumped over a bush to relieve himself of the boredom. He knew Hakkai was fine. She was capable of taking care of herself. He wondered why Gojyo and Sanzo were so worried about the journey. She was fully capable of destroying that Chin Yisou creep.

When he stopped to look at his surroundings, Goku was surprised to find Hakkai sitting on the ground against a tree. She was staring off into the distance and he could see a glimmer on her cheek. Was she crying?

"Hakkai!" Goku walked over to her.

She turned to the youngest male of their group. She didn't bother wiping the tear that fell from her right eye. "Ah, Goku…"

"Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were looking for you. I think they're getting cranky."

"Oh, well, I guess they want to get to the next town before nightfall. Though at this rate, we might have to make camp where we are." She said with a few sniffles.

"Hakkai," Goku was hesitant to ask. "Are you crying?"

"Crying? No, that's just…" She tried her best to smile but tears were fighting their way through her eyelids.

Goku turned around. She was definitely making him uncomfortable. That was the reason she had to stop the Jeep. Crying would make these guys quiet. Sanzo might want to turn the Jeep around and drop her off. He might deem her too weak for this mission. Gojyo was terrible at dealing with women crying. He would complain at times about how he couldn't handle it. She just never wanted to cry in front of Goku, but here she was.

Goku looked down at his feet. He thought she was fine. That Chin Yisou must have brought up bad memories for her. He knew that guy was terrible, at least for Hakkai.

Before she offered to go back to the camp, she felt herself fall on the ground. Goku wrapped her arms around her. She was sitting with Goku around her waist. They were both quiet and Hakkai was still recovering from the shock but his hug was very comforting. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed the waterfall of tears to push through.

Goku listened to her sobs and felt her body tremble in his arms. "It's okay Hakkai… I don't really understand what you're feeling, but I don't want to see you cry. It's too weird."

'"Is that so?" she smiled. It was a real smile. She hadn't known what that felt like for a while.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I love lilbrother!Goku and hope you do as well. He's so adorable.


	11. Skirt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Skirt_

**SPLASH!**

"Oi! Goku!" Sanzo yelled as Goku jumped into the communal bath.

"Lighten up, old man," Gojyo smiled at him.

After bullets were shot towards Gojyo and Goku, they heard a laugh on the other side of the wooden fence.

"It seems that we never truly get to relax." Hakkai said.

Gojyo smiled. "Oi! Hakkai! Are there other ladies there with you?" He could imagine it now. He wished he was Hakkai at that moment with a plethora of naked woman around him. If only he could feel their cream colored skin against his.

"I believe it's just me," Hakkai said. "Though, I will be leaving soon. I should get dinner started."

Gojyo felt himself disappointed. She was alone. He wouldn't mind being there with her though. The man leaned back against the gray rocks looking up at the night sky. The communal bath would be a perfect place to engage in a sexual fantasy if he were there, alone, with Hakkai. He did recall to staring at her slender cream-colored legs when she walked around the house in a skirt.

"Hakkai, are you still there?" Gojyo called out to her.

"I was about to leave," the three heard her body move in the water.

"Why don't you wear a skirt anymore?"

Goku's and Sanzo's eyes widened. How could Gojyo ask such a question?! How did he have the balls to speak about a woman's choice in clothing?

"It's pretty inconvenient running around in a skirt. I wouldn't want to be doing flips and worry about my undergarments." She laughed- nervously. "I should be getting dinner ready. I'll meet you three in our room."

They heard the door close before Goku yelled at Gojyo. "What the hell's wrong with you?! Why did you ask Hakkai that?!"

"I just wondering."

They looked at Sanzo, who was turned away. They expected him to shoot a bullet or pull out the magical paper fan.

"Oi, are you blushing?" Gojyo squinted at the monk.

"Shut up, pervert."

"Oh, so the monk's not so innocent. Were you thinking of a mini skirt?" Gojyo teased him.

"SHUT UP!"

In the women's bath, Hakkai sighed with a sweatdrop in front of the door. She pretended to leave to hear what they would say. Gojyo's question did catch her off guard but Goku's and Sanzo's reaction… "Boys will be boys I guess," she said to herself and left.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I think updates are going to be irregular now haha. Sorry! It's just that I lead a very very busy life with school and what not. lol


	12. Attractive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Attractive_

Gojyo held the bag of groceries as Hakkai looked down at the list. She turned every once in a while hoping to find another store to find what another could not provide. As Gojyo sighed in impatience, two men caught his eye. He followed their trail of eyesight, which landed directly onto Hakkai. Gojyo squinted and was able to read their lips. They were checking out Hakkai.

Immediately, he put the bags to one arm and pulled the woman by the elbow.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called out in surprise.

"I think we can find the celery over at this store," Gojyo grumbled in irritation.

The two stood in an aisle as Hakkai hunted for the other items on her list. Gojyo continued to watch man after man eye after Hakkai. In response, he would glare at them scaring the hungry monsters.

"Hey, Hakkai," Gojyo couldn't believe what he was about to say. "You're an attractive woman."

Hakkai stood up tall. "Oh, why thank you Gojyo." What made him say this? She watched his eyes scan the store and sometimes shoot daggers. Hakkai turned around to see upset men behind her.

"Did you know that there are guys checking you out?"

Hakkai laughed. "I see that you're brotherly instincts are kicking in." She smiled as she found the perfect bundle of leeks. "Are you aware of the many feminine glares I receive just from standing besides you or Sanzo or Goku?"

Gojyo made a face. "What?"

Hakkai bent down to pick up the leeks. Gojyo mentally punched himself for wanting to see any sign of cleavage. What kind of woman would where button up collared shirt?! Sometimes he wished Hakkai was dressed like she usually did when they were home.

"Well," she began. "The three of you are quite attractive men. There are usually many women that are envious of my position. I am able to talk and live with three good looking men."

"I see your point." Gojyo scratched his head. "I don't see why guys are looking at you though." Gojyo paused. He shouldn't have said that.

He was terrified of her smile. "I see."

"Wait! I didn't mean that! I mean its just because-" Gojyo was lost. He was greatful for the old woman asking Hakkai where the pickled ginger was.

Once the woman left. Gojyo stared at her. Hakkai was definitely attractive. He had told himself that on various occasions. That didn't count the numerous times in his dreams.

"Who is the most attractive out of us guys?"

Did he really want to ask this? Hakkai was slowly growing in anger. She turned to him with a treacherous smile. "_Sanzo._" That would really piss him off.

"Sanzo?!" Gojyo yelled out getting the attention of the entire store.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I think updates are going to be irregular now haha. Sorry! It's just that I lead a very very busy life with school and what not. lol


	13. Wife

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Wife_

"I didn't know that a Sanzo priest could have a wife."

Gojyo spit his drink at the priest and stared at the young woman serving them. The food in Goku's mouth fell as his jaw dropped on top of the table. Gojyo squinted at the two trying to imagine a marriage between Sanzo and Hakkai. In his imagination, Sanzo would be the one in the wedding dress while Hakkai wore the suit. Hakkai tried to do the same, but the image of Sanzo as a husband was unfathomable. Sanzo turned to their waitress in question. How could this woman mistake Hakkai as _his_ woman?

"I just thought that you would renounce any form of attachment being a monk and all." She laughed to herself. "But, you two are a cute couple."

Sanzo turned to Hakkai. She held an expression of disbelief. Was it really bad to be mistaken as his wife? He felt himself jolt. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be disappointed that Hakkai was laughing at the situation once she was able to pull back her composure.

"I assure you that we are not in that type of relationship." Hakkai replied.

Goku and Hakkai missed the grunt that Sanzo let out unconsciously. Gojyo looked at the monk with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh," the waitress only smiled. "I just thought you were since you were sitting the closest to Master Sanzo. You were also the one ordering two rooms. I just assumed. I'm really sorry." She was quite embarrassed.

Hakkai chuckled. "You don't need to be."

Sanzo closed his eyes as he took the cup of coffee to his lips. How could he find himself pondering, imagining Hakkai taking care of him? Sanzo shook his thoughts. He wouldn't. He wouldn't have any form attachment… anymore.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Dream

_"Gojyo," she whispered in his ear stopping him from taking another sip from his beer can. "Suki desu. I like you." The girl wrapped her arm around his pulling him closer to her. The girl placed her black head of hair on his shoulder as he tried to smoke his last cigarette. _

_He was silent but his thoughts were very loud. He couldn't believe what was happening. Hakkai was being very open to him and she even confessed her feelings to him. Gojyo scoffed to himself. There was no way this was real. _

_She looked at him. He could feel her staring at him waiting for something. The girl wanted something from him. "Gojyo…. "_

_Her clothed chest -with a slight cleavage showing- was pressed against his arm. It wasn't making him uncomfortable at all. Gojyo was use to it. There was usually a woman with him every night if they were still in Chang'an. _

_"Gojyo-san~~" there was a seductive ring to it. _

_With a sigh, he placed the beer can on the table. He didn't remember going to an inn. His crimson eyes slowly turned to the girl. Suddenly, there was a warm sensation on his cheeks and ears. The girl's placed her chapstick lips on his lips. She inched back in precaution realizing the surge that came along with her sudden action. _

_Gojyo felt her hot peppermint breath on his lips. "Sorry. I guess that was a little too-" _

_He interrupted her. Gojyo did the same. He pressed his lips on hers. "Come on, you don't have to apologize for this." He said before putting his lips on her neck. _

_She gently moved his lips towards hers by holding his cheeks so that she could play with his lips. He leaned in to deepen a hard, lustful kiss. His hands were in their own control. They were sliding down from her shoulders down to her waist feeling her curves along the way. His hands pulled her in. Finally she sat on his lap both legs to one side. Both needed to breathe. _

_Through their deep breaths, Gojyo looked into her emerald eyes. "Spread.." Instead of the usual pair of brown pants, the woman was wearing a short skirt. They both watched in quiet as reached for the girlish underwear. _

_"Spread your legs," Gojyo smirked as he slid the lingerie across her bare legs. _

-There was a large impact with his face and Goku's foot. He was having a peaceful sleep until this stupid idiot kicked him in the face. His eyebrow rose in anger and Gojyo punched the loud, snoring monkey.

"Ow!" Goku woke up.

Gojyo screamed, "You damn monkey! I was having a great dream until your friggin foot decided to make out with my face."

Goku retaliated with a punch to Gojyo's face. A fight ensued and of course, bullets flew at them from the smoking monk. Sanzo had been sleeping while Hakkai continued to drive. The almighty priest woke up to the shouts of the two dumbasses in the back.

Hakkai chuckled, sounding like wind chimes to the guys. "It's finally lively. I think I was on the verge of falling asleep as well."

"Hakkai…" Goku sweat dropped. "I don't think you should be driving if you're tired."

Gojyo added, "If you're tired tell us. I'll drive…" Hakkai looked at him through the rearview mirror with a smile. Before she could refuse, he spoke again. "You know we have precious cargo."

"What?" Goku questioned.

"It's the almighty Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo mocked a bow behind the priest earning a shot to his antennas.

Hakkai chuckled again catching Gojyo's sight.

Of course. Of course, he found her attractive. Gojyo didn't need a sex dream to tell him that. She was tall with a well fit figure. Her chest wouldn't compare to others- her chest was smaller than the women he met with- but Hakkai was attractive. Gojyo couldn't help himself smile when people asked if she was his girl when she first moved in. He did admit to peeking at her cream colored bodice as she took a bath. There were instances-a few but those instances were still there- when he thought of Hakkai hoping she was at least a little jealous during his sexual encounters. Though, Gojyo could never touch her. There was something that stopped him from doing so.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Just a question

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Just a question_

He needed a smoke. He needed one right away.

Sanzo flicked his empty lighter on and off. He hadn't smoked for at least an hour now. Sanzo would have been fine without it if Gojyo hadn't opened his idiotic mouth. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yo!" Gojyo said from behind him. "Did you hear me, Sanzo-sama?"

Both were in the jeep waiting for Hakkai and Goku. The other two went to pick up groceries before they left the town. It was sure taking a while for the two to get back since Gojyo was willing to speak to him. Normally, Gojyo would go in with the other two. He must have wanted to know for a while now.

"Do you like Hakkai? You know in that womanly kind of way," He repeated.

Sanzo still didn't reply. He closed his eyes waiting patiently for Hakkai and Goku to come back. It didn't help that Gojyo was pestering him for the answer.

"No."

Gojyo was silent. That had to be a lie.

"Why not?"

Why did he need to know? Did Gojyo like her too? Sanzo sunk in his seat. He just asked himself _too_. His eyebrows furrowed.

Again, Gojyo was bothering him.

"She's annoying. What woman drives? She always pesters me to eat more. I'll eat when I friggin want to. It's annoying that she can put up with you two, especially you. You're always drooling at her when you get the chance to stare at her naked body, pervert. And then you always associate me as a pervert because you always put disgusting thoughts of her in my mind!" Sanzo yelled when he turned back to Gojyo.

The kappa smiled only vexing the monk even more. Gojyo started to laugh. Before Sanzo could hit him with his trusty fan, he saw Hakkai from the corner of his eye. She showed concern as Sanzo was in a stance about to exterminate the cockroach. Hakkai only smiled, a devious one, when their eyes met. Goku held a blank stare and then shrunk back. He was scared of Hakkai's reaction.

Gojyo was still laughing, "did you hear that Hakkai?"

"… What?" Hakkai replied with anger slowly growing.

Sanzo stared at her. She did. Hakkai probably heard from the very beginning. He could feel the angry aura coming from the woman.

"Would you like to drive Sanzo?" She was definitely mad.

"What are you gonna do now Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo teased him.

"SHUT UP!" He hit the cockroach with full force with the paper fan. "YOU GOT ME IN THIS FRIGGIN' MESS!"

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Karaoke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

___Karaoke_

"Come on Hakkai!" Goku held the mic to her. "Sanzo will sing with you!"

The blonde gave a glare from across the coffee table. There was no way in hell he was going to sing.

The four found themselves doing karaoke. They were sitting in a dark room lit by a large television screen and colorful lights shining on and off.

Goku was stood besides Hakkai as she flipped through the song listing. Gojyo was yelling in his mic much to Sanzo's annoyance. It felt like he was screaming in his ear and he wasn't even a good singer. He was so drunk. This room was too cramped. The fumes of alcohol mixed with cigarettes from Gojyo's breath were getting to Sanzo.

"I'd rather not," Hakkai laughed. She held up the book and turned to Gojyo. "Look, Gojyo, they have your song."

Gojyo yelled into the mic, "Come on Hakkai. I bet you have the best singing voice since you're a girl."

"Yeah Hakkai!" Goku sang to the beat of the song. "You're good at everything."

Hakkai merely smiled. It was a good thing it was dark. They would be able to detect the phony smile. Hakkai was afraid of singing in front of others. She had a traumatic experience growing up. She was singing to Gonou and there were boys pointing and making fun of her. Of course, Gonou defended her and made the other boys cry, but she never wanted to sing again because of the embarrassment. Sure she would hum every once in a while, but humming was very different from singing.

She saw Gojyo whispering in Sanzo's ear. Immediately, the priest pulled the mic from the kappa's hand. He held quite an angry expression, which was not new to the others. Soon, three pairs of eyes fell on Sanzo as a melodic voice came from his mouth.

"Damn…." Gojyo stared at the blonde.

Goku began clapping with Hakkai. "Wow Sanzo! You're actually a good singer."

"If I didn't know any better, I feel as if I would find you quite attractive, Sanzo," Hakkai laughed.

It was silent. The three boys stared at her. She only smiled and realized what she had just said. This was very awkward. Never have they mentioned this kind of things before. They would never talk about how attractive they were.

Suddenly the door opened. The owner peered in. "You're slot is done."

"Please add another 30 minutes!" Hakkai said trying to break the silence.

Gojyo swiped the mic from Sanzo. "Give me that! I can sing better than you."

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!  
I got this idea when I read on tumblr somewhere that Akira Ishida doesn't sing since he had a really bad singing audition or something of the like. Lol Plus, I always imagined that Sanzo would have the best singing voice haha


	17. Love is Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Love is Complicated_

Goku looked at Hakkai from across the room. She could tell that he wanted to ask something, but Hakkai didn't want to hear it. Goku was probably wondering about that girl from earlier. There was a girl much younger than him running around town. She bumped into the Sanzo ikkou and fell head over heels for Gojyo, for some unknown reason. It was probably because Gojyo was quite kind with young girls. While they were eating, she asked what her relationship with Gojyo was. Hakkai refused to answer much to Gojyo's dismay.

While Sanzo read the paper in his own room and Gojyo went to drink in the bar, Goku and Hakkai, mostly Hakkai, were preparing dinner. She felt Goku's stares. It was unlike him to not blurt out his question, but he must know it was a touchy subject.

Goku sighed as if he was trying to get Hakkai to crack. "Its so weird that little girl had a crush on Gojyo even though he just helped her from tripping."

"Young love is blind…" Hakkai smiled as she chopped onions.

"I wonder what she sees in him." Goku was beating around the bush. He was getting better. Goku was hanging out with Sanzo and herself too long.

"Gojyo is kind towards female children…"

It was uncanny how Gojyo was able to touch a woman. His mother should play a huge factor in his dislike of women. Yet, Gojyo didn't show any at all. He was obsessed with their sexual characteristics. She was always willing to engage in sexual intercourse with other women. It must have been more that looking for a love his mother could never give him. Gojyo most likely knew that could never fulfill such emotions. He probably was happy that he was finally dominant. He could have power and he could do things he wanted to. Gojyo had power when he had sex.

"I wonder if anyone would fall for Sanzo?" Goku thought for a bit and began to laugh. That would be weird to see.

Hakkai eventually gave in to Goku's curious mind. " Life is too complicated to simply say yes or no when asked about relationships," she looked up at the ceiling. "in terms of love."

"Yeah…" Goku was beginning to get confused. "but isn't it just a yes or a no if you like someone?"

"I guess…" Hakkai turned to the brunette. "that you could say love is complicated."

Goku turned away from her. "It shouldn't be."

That was true. Though, Hakkai didn't really understand why she couldn't answer the question, she understood that she did care for him, but as a friend. Though, she couldn't say that Gojyo was more than a friend like he called her his best friend. She couldn't even fathom having feelings for Sanzo more than a caretaker. Maybe it was because she still couldn't let go of Gonou. He still lingered in her thoughts as if he was trying her to prevent her from moving on. Gonou still wanted to be her only love.

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Hanabi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Hanabi_

This was stupid, he thought to himself.

Not only was he in a weird town practicing Japanese traditions, but the Sanzo ikkou was forced to practice those traditions. They were forced to eat, sit, and even talk like those in town. They could have easily skipped over this place if Hakuryu didn't break his leg trying to fight off the youkai bandits running towards Hakkai. He wouldn't be able to leave this town for another two days, Hakkai predicted.

Goku decided to persuade them to walk around town in the festival. There was nothing special to those ways of dress. It was quite similar to his Sanzo robe. Though the boys couldn't help staring when Hakkai was dressed in the feminine version of traditional attire- Sanzo did his best not to.

Here he was now. Sanzo was standing in the middle of the crowd turning his head from left and right. Goku ran off to play a game catching goldfish. Gojyo was probably running around with some girl. Hakkai was probably enjoying herself in the new culture. Sanzo wanted to go back to the hotel but he was lost. He was definitely lost.

His eyes caught the sight of short, dark ebony hair. Sanzo followed. He could tell Hakkai to take him home.

As he weaved through the crowds, Sanzo grabbed the elegant hand. "Damn it. Why the hell did you idiots leave? I want to go." He pulled girl and weaved through the crowd again. He swore and prevented her from talking. His heart was racing, as his mind was fixated on the hand in his. He clasped it hard so that he wouldn't lose her.

They finally made it away from the crowd. He took a deep breath. How did he manage to hold, that woman, Hakkai's hand? He didn't bother to turn back to her, but he still held her hand. Sanzo and the girl looked up in silence once there was a crack in the night sky. They watched the beautiful colors brighten the darkness.

"Oi! What's Sanzo doing with a girl?"

He turned towards the annoying voice to find the arrogant cockroach. With his rolled up sleeves, Gojyo held the odango in his hand and pointed the Japanese treat at the monk. Goku stared in shock at the sight and his odango fell on the ground. Besides them, Hakkai was- Hakkai?!

Sanzo quickly turned to see a nervous girl besides him with a similar haircut to Hakkai's. He felt his face grow in warmth and looked at the laughing kappa. Sanzo swiftly entered his angry persona. He yelled at them. Though Gojyo could sense more disappointment than anger. He probably wished it was Hakkai he was holding hands with under the fireworks.

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Hana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Hana_

Gojyo laughed to himself. He couldn't believe that girl had a boyfriend. Gojyo wasn't in the mood to fight off the guy, which could have been easily done. He just ran through the crowds looking for a way out. With all the excitement, he lost track of the group. What did he care? The others were bothering him.

What to do now? Maybe another girl?

He turned over to see a beautiful woman staring at the masks. When he made his way over to her, Gojyo found that the beautiful woman was Hakkai. He smirked to himself. Damn, she looked good in that interesting traditional dress. Even though he didn't like being stuck in this weird town, he liked looking at Hakkai in feminine attire.

Hakkai stood in front of the masks. For once, her smiling expression was gone. She lightly pressed her fingers on the lips of a plain mask. Her fingers traced the curve that made its smile. She took it and found another with a sadden smile. Hakkai bit her lip and looked uncomfortable until Gojyo came up to her.

Her smile returned, which wasn't a surprise. "Oh Gojyo, it seems we've been separated from the others."

"Those punks probably got sidetracked," he smiled to her.

"Maybe we should look for them." She turned towards the crowd.

He looked at her shining black hair. It was growing to a length touching the middle of her back. She would probably cut it since it was that long back then, back when they first met. Hakkai wouldn't want to remember that time when she wore long hair.

She started walking and he followed. Even though he refused to find the other two, Hakkai continued to scan the crowd. As they strolled along the edge of the crowd, Gojyo picked up a flower at a stand.

"Hey Hakkai," he called to her.

Gojyo pulled her by the elbow so that she faced him. She looked up to him as he placed the white flower in her hair. When he finished Gojyo smiled to himself. Hakkai was cute.

"Gojyo," she laughed. "If I have a flower on my left ear, I'm married."

"…" Gojyo looked down to her. "That doesn't seem so bad."

She watched him close his eyes and his face inch closer towards him. Hakkai felt his hands hold her by the shoulder and pull her towards him. Gojyo was ready to kiss her, but Hakkai wasn't. She wasn't ready. She still had Gonou on her mind.

She froze until they heard Goku's voice. He was yelling and complained of his hunger. The young monkey called for his master, Sanzo. They heard him brighten up when Goku spotted them.

Gojyo opened his eyes to the smiling woman and released his hold of Hakkai. He was disappointed that she didn't show any change of emotion. But, that's how she was. Hakkai had a poker face; she wore a mask. He wished she would at least show a sign of change. He was about to kiss his best friend.

"Hakkai!" Goku ran up to him.

Gojyo glared at the monkey and grabbed his head. _What the hell?! He's a friggin' cockblocker._ Gojyo dug his knuckles into Goku's skull while Hakkai laughed.

She looked at the taller of the two. Hakkai knew it… Gojyo was falling in love with her. Hakkai turned away hoping that she could ignore it. "Goku, do you want some odango? I believe you said it was your favorite."

"Everything's his favorite!" Gojyo grumbled.

Goku smiled. "You got that right!"

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	20. Kids

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Kids_

Gojyo laid in the bed across from Hakkai. They were alone in the room since Sanzo went to shower and Goku was playing in the courtyard. He watched the woman amidst the smoking coming from her cigarette. Gojyo laughed to himself. It was kind of like a dream the way the fog clouded his vision. Her eyes were moving across the page over her head. She was lying in her own bed with the book in the air supported by her arms. Hakkai was fairly absorbed in it until she noticed Gojyo looking at her.

Hakkai turned to him. "Is something wrong Gojyo?"

"Do you think about the future?"

She placed her book beside her and sat up. "Well, I know for sure that we'll make it West."

"But after that?" Gojyo sat up as well.

"Thinking about the future is out of character for you, Gojyo."

He scoffed to himself. "This might sound crazy, but I was thinking about having kids. Maybe a boy and girl would be nice." Gojyo let out a puff of smoke from his smirked lips. The thought of children belonging to both him and Hakkai was the best fantasy so far.

Hakkai froze, but she didn't let Gojyo notice. He laid down calling himself crazy. Gojyo didn't wait for Hakkai to make a comment, so he changed the conversation. She carefully nodded not making any mind to the new topic.

She felt pity for Gojyo. He was born of youkai and human blood. This meant that it was impossible for him to have children. It would be difficult especially when Gojyo would be a wonderful father. He was able to act like a child and a big brother. She saw these characteristics when Gojyo was playing with Goku and when he met children on the streets. Gojyo would have definitely loved his future children and would nurture them to become beautiful people. He would teach them what not to do and how to live their lives to the fullest.

Gojyo stopped. "What's wrong Hakkai?"

She suddenly realized she wore a saddened expression. Hakkai blinked and then reassured her friend she was alright.

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!  
I know it's been forever since I updated... but I shall put up two for my readers! Thank you for all your support and patience!


	21. Laundry

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Laundry _

Goku stared at the clothes in front of him on the bed. He volunteered to help Hakkai with the laundry since she was rather sluggish for the past few days. It was weird for Hakkai to be slow. Maybe she was just tired? This was least he could do for her since Hakkai always made him delicious meals.

Gojyo turned from the window taking a break from his hunt for women and smiled at Goku. There was no way that he was going to fold all of the laundry; there were from all four of them. There was at least two weeks worth in there.

Goku looked up at the kappa before he could scoff. "Let's see you try folding all of this!"

Gojyo rolled his eyes. Until… Towards the bottom of the pile, Gojyo saw it. There was Hakkai's bra.

Before Goku knew it, Gojyo pushed over the little monkey and started to fold the clothes.

"A little monkey like you can't fold laundry. This is a man's job." Gojyo said. He didn't want Goku to see her undergarments… No one should… expect maybe for himself.

Goku shook his head. "I told Hakkai I'd do it.." He went to the other side of the bed and began folding.

There it was…. Goku picked up Hakkai's underwear. Goku paused. He shook his head. Hakkai was like his sister. It shouldn't bother him.

Gojyo grabbed it from him, but Goku was still holding it. They began arguing trying to determine who was better at folding laundry. They kept pulling on her underwear until it flew out of their hands due to the tension and Goku's sudden release. They watch it fly across the room until it landed on Sanzo.

Sanzo was about to yell until Goku pointed at the dark brown spot on her garment.

"Is that blood?!"

The three paused. Gojyo picked up his white tank top, which had been soaked with blood prior to washing, to compare. He was silent.

"Is that why Hakkai's been like that?"

"Like what?" Sanzo sounded angry, but he was indeed concerned.

"Is she bleeding from her penis?" Goku asked in concern.

Gojyo smacked him on the head. "Da f-? Hakkai's a woman!"

"Then you tell me what's wrong! Aren't you supposed to be an expert on women?" Goku growled at him.

The three began arguing trying to figure out what was wrong with their female companion. This was great concern. What happens when a girl bleeds down there? They stopped when they heard the woman laughing behind them entering the door.

"It's called menstruation."

"What's that?" Goku asked.

The three stared at her. She smiled knowing that they would regret asking.

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	22. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Merry (belated) Christmas! This drabble isn't Christmas themed but it's the next best thing! So please enjoy...

_First Kiss _

Goku stared at the angry monk as he burst into the room. His face was red, a very dark shade of red. Instead of making any conversation with the monkey, Sanzo went straight for his bed. Goku watched as the monk tossed and turned before finally facing the wall.

"What's wrong, Sanzo?" Goku peered at him.

A grunt was his only reply.

Sanzo couldn't believe it. First, it was that stupid dream. Now, this?! He let out a growl. Why was he always thinking about Hakkai? Why did he dream that he held her hand or that she kissed him? Why did she actually kiss him?!

_"Isn't it nice not to anticipate your first kiss?" Hakkai smiled at him after she tippy toed to kiss him. _

Sanzo turned again. "F-" he sat up and scratched his head violently. Hakkai was mad. She definitely was. She was tired of him not eating. So, as punishment, Hakkai wanted to mess with him.

_"If you're not hungry for food, I bet you're hungry for something else," Hakkai laughed before the kiss. _

He flattened on the bed. "Dammit." He was madder at himself. He actually enjoyed it. He actually wanted another kiss from her. But, Sanzo didn't know how to act towards women, especially _that_ woman.

"Sanzo…. Do you have to poo?" Goku asked again.

Sanzo finally turned to him. "SHUT THE F- UP, YA DAMN MONKEY!"

Hakkai walked in with a tray of bowls. "Lunch's ready."

Goku ran in excitement towards the woman until he noticed Sanzo. He was staring at Hakkai and his red face turned into a shade of molting lava. This only made Hakkai laugh.

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Strip

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Strip_

"Why Gojyo?" Goku asked the lecherous kappa. He put his cards on the brown table. "What kind of game is this?"

"It's strip poker," Gojyo threw a nasty glare at him. "But the winner strips." Before they knew it, Gojyo's eyes lingered over Hakkai's fully clothed body.

The other two male members looked at Hakkai. Gojyo's motive was to get her naked. That was gross and derogatory. Though, both Goku and Sanzo were a little curious as to what the female anatomy looked like. Goku shook his head. Ew! No! This was Hakkai! She was their friend, one of the closest people he knew. It would be wrong to even try looking or peeking like Gojyo usually tried to do.

"Sanzo! You have to do something about this!" Goku protested. "Gojyo's just being a pervert."

"Why don't I get a say in this?" Hakkai spoke in the background but was ignored.

"Hmph," Sanzo closed his eyes. "Who says Hakkai's going to win?"

Goku yelled, "Hakkai always wins!"

"Ewww… Are you hoping I'll strip," Gojyo squinted at Sanzo. "I don't swing that way, homo monk."

As usual, Gojyo dodged the many bullets thrown at him.

Hakkai knew better. They were boys. They had to at least see a naked female once. She was always meticulous of concealing her body around them. But, she could read people. She could maneuver her way out of Gojyo's plan.

After several hours, Gojyo was still determined. Goku could see the frustration the cockroach had. Goku was still fully clothed, Sanzo was wearing his leather tank top and jeans, and Gojyo was freezing his ass in boxers. He deserved that. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants. But Goku didn't didn't understand how Hakkai only lost her monocle.

"You're really good at losing too, Hakkai." Goku commented. He was thankful of that.

She laughed, "I suppose I am."

They looked at Gojyo, who yelled in agony. He won again. The other two protested. It was their turn to yell in agony. They didn't want to see Gojyo's package, but he took it off anyway. Maybe Hakkai would look.

She didn't.

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Rumor

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Here's a Tenpou chapter! I just felt like writing one lol cuz I sail on the Kenren and fem!Tenpou ship so hard!

_Rumor_

"There was a rumor…" Tenpou began. Her eyes were glued on the books scattered over her recently cleaned floor. She knew Kenren must have been upset since they cleaned it a week before, but what could he do? They were in this rebellion mess and the books were being used as reference to cure Goku somehow.

Both of them were leaning against the bookshelves with only the moonlight glowing through the window. They were watching their hostage, who only stared at them and listened on their conversation. It was interesting that Tenpou was having so much fun with the predicament. It was like something out of the manga she read from down below.

Kenren turned to her. As much as he wanted to ensure her safety, Kenren didn't have to. This woman was capable of taking down demons and monsters as well as fighting off many men with just a sword.

"I just to ignore it at the time, but…" Tenpou turned to him. "there was rumor that you slept with a woman and yelled out my name in the midst of your esctasy."

Kenren turned away embarrassed with a hand covering his blushing cheeks. He thought Tenpou didn't know about that. He thought she was too oblivious to the gossip in their unit.

"Aaahhh… so it was true. I didn't know you could actually manage seducing a woman," Tenpou laughed to herself as she looked up to the ceiling.

Kenren scoffed. "It's because you're not a woman nor a man! You don't understand!"

"I'm glad you agree," she was still laughing much to Kenren's annoyance.

Gojun stared at the two military men. It was uncanny how close they were. Their relationship was more than a leader and a subordinate. Now, he knew why. The General was in love with his Marshall. It almost looked liked it was the other way around too. Though, why would he fall in love with a person of the same gender? Then, it dawned on Gojun.

"Marshall Tenpou," Gojun interrupted the playful banter between the two. "I wanted to deny it but are you actually a woman?"

Tenpou sighed with the tilt to her head. "Rumors are just rumors aren't they?"

Kenren looked at Tenpou making eye contact with her. "It's become a habit hasn't it?" He liked her confused expression. "Why deny it when we'll escape to paradise soon?"

Kenren only smiled to Gojun giving the man of higher status the answer he needed.

Then, Kenren turned to his Marshall. "Just as I can't deny that I think you're attractive." Tenpou felt her face growing in warmth (Gojun did as well, this looked like a confession). "So when we get down there," Kenren moved closer to Tenpou with a smirk. "You don't have to hide anymore." His lips were quite close to hers. "Let's make the situation reasonable for me to yell out your name."

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Shock

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Shock_

Please refer to Saiyuki Reload Volume 2 when Zakuro attacks

Gojyo grabbed onto Hakkai's sleeve. He had to make sure this was real. Hakkai turned back to the crimson head with concern.

"Hurry up," Sanzo was trailing in front of them. "That monkey must be whining for us."

"What's wrong Gojyo?"

He looked up to her smiling emerald eyes. Hakkai was okay.

Gojyo shook his head and released his grasp of her clothing. "It's nothing."

That damn hallucination. That damn Zakuro playing tricks on my mind! Seeing Sanzo beheaded was no problem. There was only a second of remorse. When Gojyo saw his shakujou slice her delicate neck, he didn't know what to do. He fell to his knees with wide eyes. At first, there were only a few tears that left his eyes. As the realization sunk in that he killed her, beheaded her, Gojyo felt his body tremble. He was starting to sob.

He was lucky. It was only a hallucination. But, he didn't want to lose her. Gojyo wasn't ready to lose Hakkai yet.

"Gojyo," Her voice broke his memories. "Don't trial behind too far. You'll get lost."

"Uh… yeah."

A/N:Hello! Thank you for the time you took to read this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!  
I live for incarnation stories! Can you imagine what Kenren must have felt if he saw Tenpou with her guts all over the floor?


	26. Romance Sensei

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

AU Stories for the next four chapters! I hope you like them!

_Romance Sensei Pt. 1 _

"Sanzo…." He heard his name being called.

The blonde slowly opened his eys to find the school doctor sitting on his bed. Sanzo sat up only to be handed a glass of water and pills. He only stared at the pills in her hand and took the glass without taking a sip.

"Come on, take it," she smiled.

Her smile bugged him. Even though it made her look very attractive, her smile was missing something.

"Sanzo-sensei, you're here because you need iron," She was referring to his iron deficiency. He was anemic. "This isn't the first time you were in my infirmary. You fainted in the middle of your students' midterm."

"Who proctored their exam after?"

He finally took the pills and drank water to her ease.

"Ono-sensei did."

The man stood up. He prepared to take his leave until a delicate hand was placed on his elbow.

"Uh…" it was hard to tell but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Before they knew it, three male students burst in. They were all from Sanzo' s class, which gave him a little annoyance. The boys called for the doctor.

"Sensei! Sensei! Hakkai-sensei!" They all yelled.

Sanzo yelled at them in return. It was just a scrape from falling in the gym. There was no need to seek help. Though, the boys, all the male students, wouldn't hesitate to have Hakkai-sensei tend to their wounds. She was the most beautiful on the faculty at the high school.

"Let's see…" Hakkai went up to the students with a cotton swab and alcohol. She gently held an elbow and before sharp winces, she dabbed the wounds of the boys.

With a smile, the boys blushed. She really was a beauty! They laughed and smiled like idiots as they were escorted out of the infirmary.

Hakkai walked backed into her office with a smile. She stopped when her emerald eyes met his violet eyes. "I thought you left already."

Sanzo walked past her without a word.

Hakkai stopped him before his exit. "Do you want chow fun for dinner tonight?"

"Hn." He nodded with his eyes closed. Sanzo always enjoyed her home cooked meals. They were better than the ramen cups he had everyday a month before. "That's fine."

She smiled. IT was one of those he knew he should be wary of. "Were you jealous, sen~sei?"

Sanzo stomped out with a crimson face. Even though his thoughts were running, the beautiful chime of her laughter was the only thing he could hear.

__A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	27. Romance Sensei pt 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

AU Stories for the next four chapters! I hope you like them!

_Romance Sensei Pt. 2 _

Sanzo placed the grocery bag on the counter as he entered his apartment. He paused after removing his footwear. The beautiful school doctor wasn't there to greet him with a smile. At about this time, she would greet him form the stove as she fixed dinner.

"I'm home…" He said.

They lived together for two months because her apartment was quarantined next door. He didn't pay attention to what it was but it had to do with her adopted brother Goku or something. Even though her apartment still needed repairs, Hakkai had to move out. The faculty members found out. It was forbidden for co -workers to date or even live together. The principal felt there would be a lot of tension within work. He was right.

Sanzo lazily strolled down the hallways with a yawn. Yet again, he stayed up thinking about the woman longing for her food, her smile, her voice, her presence.

"I can't believe the girls still like him," he heard voices as he passed by. "He's the reason why Hakkai-sensei was fired."

Shut up.

"Serves her right though!"

Shut up.

"Hakkai-sensei just wanted the attention of all the boys."

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Just SHUT UP.

"Do you think they're a couple?"

"No! That'd be terrible! I don't see Sanzo-sensei with anyone!"

Sanzo stopped in front of the faculty room and turned to the students standing close to it. He ferociously pointed startling them and gave them extra cleaning duty. With sighs and groans, Sanzo increased his punishment and walked inside. It was too noisy here. Ever since Hakkai suddenly disappeared, gossip started circulating throughout the hall. There was even gossip amongst the other faculty members. It was just too damn annoying. But if he went home, it was too quiet. He couldn't stand it.

He grumbled and his eyebrow furrowed as he made his way to the school gate. Sanzo didn't want to go home. Though, if he didn't go home, he would probably spend time with Gojyo. That idiot would question where the woman went. He wouldn't have peace anywhere.

Before Sanzo made a step outside school grounds, she stood there. Her hands were in the pockets of her white coat. Hakkai was in a collared shirt tucked into her pencil skirt. It was like she never left. She was still the same.

"Yo," she greeted him. It was like music to his ears.

"Where have you been?" He stopped when he was two steps away. But he couldn't help but notice that he was shorter. Sanzo hated it when she wore heels.

Hakkai laughed. "I took the job from the university hospital. I need to keep an eye on Goku."

Sanzo's eyebrows buried even further. That damn kid again.

"Does everyone think I left because of our living arrangements?"

He was angry now. "Who the hell wouldn't?! You suddenly disappeared!"

Hakkai only smiled to him. Usually, Sanzo would have been angry, but it had been a while since he had seen this annoying woman.

"It's too damn noisy here."

"Really? What for?"

Sanzo took a step towards her. "There are rumors everywhere."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. It must be hard maintaining a peace of mind."

"You better take responsibility." Sanzo pulled her by the wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was surprised when their lips made contact. It was out of character for him, but Hakkai wasn't complaining. She gripped onto his jacket as he deepened the kiss.

When they released from their kiss, Sanzo looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow. "Take off your shoes, you're too damn tall."

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	28. Office Romance

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

AU Stories for the next two chapters! I hope you like them!

_Office Romance Pt.1_

"Look Gojyo," Dokugakuji elbowed his brother. "Hakkai's a mess right now."

Gojyo smiled to himself as he watched his secretary hold up a bottle by its neck. She smiled as the glow around her made look more enticing. He was surprised by the number of bottles, cans, and cups around her. Hakkai must be a heavy drinker by the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"Now's your chance," his brother smiled.

Gojyo was one of the successors of a fairly large company. Both he and his brother were in training by heading different departments of that company. Gojyo was in charge of transactions across different countries. Naturally, Gojyo was allowed to travel and that meant eyeing and meeting a number of gorgeous women. It was really easy pulling the women into his hands, but there was one he couldn't touch.

His job called for a secretary to manage his appointments, flights, send documents, and even send his many women gifts. Gojyo had many secretaries. Most of them fell for him and he didn't want to complicate his business relationship. The others quit saying that he was a pig and lecherous demon. Gojyo would have been quite scary if he wasn't so good looking and he knew it. Gojyo actually liked being called the "Demon Boss." Though, his present secretary stayed with him the longest. They were in a business together for at least four years. He couldn't understand how that woman could stand him or resist his charms and how she managed to be a perfect secretary.

So now, here was his chance. Hakkai was vulnerable. Earlier at the office gokun, she mentioned something about how she found out her boyfriend was her brother. There was no way she could date her long lost brother. Her brother felt the same so they broke up. But, she was desperately in love with him.

Gojyo smiled to himself as he stood up. "Here, let me lend you a hand." He tried to help Hakkai up. "I'll take you home, Hakkai."

"Oh! Boss!" she pushed him away once they managed to exit the restaurant. "I don't need your help! I'm a capable woman! I mean I even wrestle you everyday at work!"

"Don't worry Hakkai. I won't deduct anything from your pay. I'm just being a good boss and bringing you home," he smiled to himself.

But, he didn't take Hakkai home. Gojyo took her to a love hotel instead. Hakkai didn't seem to notice. She was definitely an enigma. That was a lot of alcohol for such a small build, granted she was tall, but still. That was a lot of alcohol.

Before he knew it, Hakkai fainted on the bed. She was dozing off.

"Well, don't you look cute," Gojyo smiled to himself, as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He was about to do the same to her until she mumbled. "Gonou…"

Gojyo sat in the chair beside the bed. "Dammit." Now was his chance. He could do away with Hakkai, but he couldn't. Hearing her ex-boyfriend's name made him irritated. He watched as she slept peacefully on the bed as he lit a cigarette. She was getting prettier everyday. "Crap dammit Gojyo. Since when did you have feelings for your secretary?"

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	29. Office Romance pt 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Here is the last of the AU drabbles. Hope you liked them!

_Office Romance Pt. 2 _

It would officially be four years since they first worked together. That was longer than his parents' marriage and divorce process. But it would be a year since he fell in love with that woman. That was longer than a lot of things in his life. It was a year since he tried to take advantage of her. The next morning just made it worse. She was gorgeous despite her hangover. Actually, it didn't seem like a hangover. Hakkai seemed perfectly fine. She managed to beat him up for taking her to such a place even if he wanted to help her out when she was drunk and didn't know where she lived.

This woman was such an enigma.

"I'm resigning."

Gojyo threw the papers on his desk. "Why?" He was shocked. Was there something that he did? Gojyo knew for certain that he was holding himself at best he could. Though, he still did make subtle advances.

Hakkai offered her business smile. "I have an offer at Sanzo's company."

"That bastard." He didn't want to lose his secretary to the rival company. What if that homo president developed feelings for his woman?

"I have enjoyed these four years working with you. I will hand in my resignation letter tomorrow." She bowed to him.

Before Hakkai could take her leave, Gojyo stood up. "You can't leave. How much are they paying you?"

Hakkai shook her head with a laugh. "It's not about the pay. Its just the environment."

"Environment?!"

She wished that she didn't have to say it, but Gojyo was making it impossible. Every excuse Hakkai made, Gojyo tried to mend it. He even offered to fire their top employees.

"I am well aware of your feelings for me."

Gojyo's eyes widened. "What?"

"And it is in our contract that we do not engage in a office romance." Hakkai said.

"What the hell?! You knew and you're just going to leave me?!"

Hakkai smiled. "Who said I was leaving your life? I'm only leaving my position as your secretary."

Gojyo felt relief. "You know, I hate it when you aren't direct with me." He walked up to her and placed a short peck on her lips. Gojyo smiled at the sight of her blushing cheeks. "Just wait until you're not my employee anymore. You're going to regret it."

"You're not so scary, boss." Hakkai smiled to him.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	30. Silver Haired Cowboy

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Silver Haired Cowboy_

She hated how the corner of his lips rose up. She hated his smile. She hated how he closed his eyes as he did. She thought it was possible that she could hate this man.

The silver haired foreigner smiled after kissing her hand. After he released his grasp, Hakkai immediately pulled her hand to her side. Sanzo merely stared at the man, Gojyo squinted at him, and Goku's mouth was agape. Though, Goku's shock was short lived as he was still impressed with the giant man beside him.

"This is how we greet lovely women in my country," the cowboy smiled.

Hakkai didn't like him from the start. There was something about him. He was hiding something. But there was something about him that was similar to herself. Maybe that's why she didn't like him. They both had a fake smile and had different intentions than what they showed.

"The name is Hazel. I am a holy man just as you are." He was referring to Sanzo. "I assume you are."

Gojyo gave a blank face. "This ain't a true holy man."

This foreigner seemed like his torture were of words that were used indirectly. He seemed like a sadist. He would probably enjoy it, bringing pain with his excellent vocabulary.

"I suppose that's true. The holy men in my country take on a life without attachments. We don't see any need to be tied down. It is quite vulgar to travel with a woman as that may bring up many suspicions."

She really didn't like him.

But, why would she hate someone that's just like her? Did she still hate herself?

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	31. Return

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Return_

Hakkai hesitated. She didn't know how their conversation lead to this. It was probably because they were discussing Hazel. Sanzo ended up complaining about the traditions of Hazel. It seemed different from theirs, which made it all the more interesting. Hakkai did want a glimpse of that culture and here they were now.

Sanzo couldn't believe what he was doing. He grabbed a hold of Hakkai's hand and pulled it towards his lips. This is what that priest did right?

A slight tint of red was creeping over Sanzo's cheeks. Hakkai watched in nervousness. When he actually kissed her hand, they both quickly turned away. There were butterflies stabbing Sanzo in the stomach. His felt his cheeks grow in warmth. He was probably as red as that kappa's head. He couldn't believe he did that. It was stupid of him, but then again, he would probably do it again if the opportunity arose. Hakkai on the other hand tried to keep her composure but that was impossible. She could still feel that faint touch of his soft lips on her hand. This didn't happen when Hazel kissed hers. Maybe it was because she was getting annoyed with the foreigner.

"YO!" Goku and Gojyo walked into the room.

"Oh! Welcome back," Hakkai greeted them with a hint of embarassment.

Goku and Gojyo stared at the two. They had rushed to opposite ends of the room once they heard the door open. Goku didn't pay any attention but decided to show Sanzo his new collection of snacks. Gojyo on the other hand noticed the air of awkwardness. Sanzo's cheeks were still a slight tint of red. Hakkai was flustered. She tried to prepare tea, but suddenly paused. Hakkai shook her head and continued the task.

"Yo, Hakkai," he took a seat at the table. "What happened here?"

"Nothing!" Sanzo yelled.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	32. 7 minutes

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_7 minutes _

"Alright bastards!" Gojyo yelled in joy.

Hakkai sighed. She was waiting for Sanzo to at least get mad at Gojyo for his suggestion. But Gojyo won when they drew straws, he drawing the longest one. It would be fair to follow Gojyo's wishes. The four were bored- Goku and Gojyo were while Hakkai and Sanzo just wanted to relieve themselves of the whining. They all had different suggestions of what to play. Sanzo wanted mahjong; Hakkai desired poker; Goku wanted wrestling since that was probably the only game he could win at; Gojyo wanted 7 minutes in heaven.

"Since Hakkai is the only girl in the room, she should spin the bottle," Gojyo smirked.

Sanzo looked at the crimson haired man. "This is stupid…"

There was a small part of Sanzo that wanted to be in the closet with Hakkai. She could tell. She was a little afraid to look at Gojyo. He was making it more uncomfortable than it already was.

"Let's just get this over with," Goku sighed. "I still don't understand why this game is so fun."

If only you knew, Hakkai thought taking the bottle and spinning it on the floor. They watched the bottle dance in circles. Hakkai was wondering what he was planning. Why did he even suggest it? She took a peak at the man staring at the bottle. He was so eager. Gojyo was definitely planning something…. hopefully not erotic.

When was the last time she kissed someone? Or the last time she made love? Anyone would know the answer to that. It was during the time with Gonou. A sorrowful expression came over her. Hakkai quickly shook away her true feelings. I'm still not willing to let go, Gonou, Hakkai thought. Even though she asked to be happy for a little bit longer, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Dammit!" Gojyo yelled.

Hakkai woke up from her trance and saw that Sanzo had a slightly annoyed face. She looked down at the bottle. She couldn't help but smile. The bottle was pointing at her. "I guess I should get into the closet by myself."

"Sit down!" Gojyo pointed at her.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	33. Too Long

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Too long_

Gojyo was determined to get in the closet with Hakkai. That was the reason he even suggested the game in the first place and made Hakkai the only one spinning the bottle. Goku already got it twice and Sanzo had one. There was at least 33% chance… Those idiots just wasted their time in the closet with Hakkai. He was pretty sure they just talked with Hakkai in that dark space.

He finally got his prayer answered. The bottle pointed directly at him. Even though he was grateful, once in the closet, he wasn't so much. He and Hakkai sat in the closet for a very long time. What was he expecting? Did he really think that Hakkai would immediately be open to making out in the closet? No, that was only in his fantasies. For certain, the silence was making both Hakkai and Gojyo uncomfortable.

"Are you thinking about him?" The question caught her off guard. "You're thinking about Gonou aren't you?"

His name… hearing it from another person's ears was similar to a bad stomachache. She felt like cringing.

"Hakkai," he turned to her. Even though it was dark, she could still feel his crimson stare. "You know don't you?"

She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "That you tried to stop drinking alcohol the other day? I was actually surprised that the cigarettes weren't enough for you." Hakkai laughed trying to ease herself.

Gojyo looked up at the dark ceiling. "My feelings for you," he said taking a peak from the corner of his eye at Hakkai.

Hakkai nodded after short-term silence. "Yes…"

"Oh crap! Sanzo!" They heard Goku yell from the door. "Seven minutes is over!"

They heard two pairs of feet running across the room. Goku yelled from the spot he ran to.

Gojyo laughed. "They can't keep us by ourselves."

Hakkai stood up to get the door. Once she opened it, Hakkai turned to him with a smile. "It's because it's not a secret." She was referring to his feelings.

They all knew each other long enough to know changes in attitudes. She learned about Gojyo asking Sanzo about his feelings. Sanzo could sense that Gojyo was looking at Hakkai differently. Goku wasn't slow to these things either. He could see that Gojyo and Sanzo thought of their feminine companion more than they should. Hakkai realized long before the trip that Gojyo was slowly falling for her. Sanzo, on the other hand, was someone she wasn't concerned about. This was the first time he was reacting to a female, so it was only a mere crush.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	34. Are you capable?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Bwahaha! The tables have turned on Gojyo! Now Sanzo's the one asking questions!

_Are you capable? _

Gojyo turned away from the monk with squinting his eyes. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. The topic? What else would it be? Hakkai of course!

"Are you capable?" Sanzo hated to but he repeated himself.

Gojyo let out a growl of annoyance. "Capable of what?" He pretended to be oblivious.

"Are you capable of continuing this trip?" Sanzo put down his newspaper.

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am?!" Gojyo yelled.

Sanzo shook his head and closed his eyes. "The atmosphere between you and Hakkai has been awkward. It might complicate this trip."

Great. Gojyo rolled his eyes. He thought he was playing it cool.

Gojyo stood up angry. "You're worrying about me, damn monk?"

"Like hell I would. The journey is at stake." He said with a blank face. Way to be blunt, ya damn monk.

"You don't have to worry! I can handle this on my own," Gojyo felt a vein pop out. "But I'm not going to hide my feelings if that's what you want me to do." This caught Sanzo off guard. The kappa actually caught on. "I am who I am. Having a thing for Hakkai is part of that."

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	35. Swim

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Swim _

"Yahoo!" Goku yelled as he plummeted into the cool spring.

When he got up for air, he was greeted by Sanzo's yells. The monkey managed to soak the priest lounging in the sun. The energy from the youngest and the oldest members made Hakkai laugh as she prepared the lunch they were about to have. It would be a while until they reached the next town so a small break would have sufficed. They were lucky that they found a spring when they stopped in the forest.

Gojyo proceeded towards her with a smile. Hakkai took notice when Gojyo greeted her. But, she knew all too well what his plan was. He wanted to see her 90% naked.

"I'll help you with that Hakkai. You can take a break if you want," he smiled grasping the tongs in her hands.

Hakkai laughed, "Do you remember the barbeque fiasco back home? I'd rather cook myself."

Gojyo sighed as he returned the tongs to her. His tricks never worked with this girl.

"Besides, I don't have swimming wear."

Gojyo shouldn't have been but he was surprised Hakkai knew exactly where he was going.

"Oh! I wasn't taking about that. I mean you've been driving and-" He was nervous. Ever since Hakkai made it clear, he was conscious of his hints and actions towards his attraction to Hakkai. The talk with Sanzo didn't help either. That actually made it worse since Sanzo was watching him like a hawk.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." She looked up flashing a horrifying smile. "You seem to peep any chance that you get."

Gojyo gulped and turned around. He better leave before Hakkai got even angrier. She was still probably mad about the closet thing too.

Goku finally came up to Hakkai. "When's the food going to be ready?" He asked in anticipation.

"In about ten more minutes," she smiled at his enthusiasm.

Goku watched in silence before he spoke. "Hey, Hakkai," he was hesitant.

"Yes, Goku," she responded with a flip to the steak.

"Is Gojyo bothering you?"

Hakkai only smiled. "He was just trying to help earlier."

"He didn't do anything in the closet right?" Goku questioned.

"Of course not." Hakkai almost lost her cool.

Goku smiled. "Alright. Just checking. I know you and Gojyo can talk to each other about a lot of things."

But, it seemed like they couldn't talk about this matter. This issue felt more complicated than it had to be

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	36. Patience

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Patience _

"You're such a pervert!" Goku threw the pillow at Gojyo.

It was late at night, but they didn't bother to go to bed. Goku was ready to find a late night snack while Gojyo was eager to peek at Hakkai in the bath yet again, at least that was what Goku thought. Gojyo was going for a smoke and a drink probably a lot. He had to get away from everyone, especially Hakkai. She was irritating him. He was still hesitant around Hakkai. She would deliberately avoid him and ignore any contact that he would make. But because Goku didn't notice the awkwardness between the two best friends, he had to take action over Gojyo's lecherous ways. He couldn't watch Gojyo drool over Hakkai any longer. He had to take action.

Gojyo glared back at the menace that attacked him. "What the hell, monkey!"

Goku threw the same glare, but it wasn't as menacing. Goku still had a baby face after all.

"You need to respect Hakkai more." Goku sat on his bed with a pout. "You like her don't you?"

Gojyo felt a stab. Even the little kid knew. Hakkai was right and Sanzo too. It wasn't a secret that he had feelings for her.

"Why does it bother you? I go out with other girls-"

"Its Hakkai!" Goku growled. "She's our close friend. I don't want anyone to get hurt especially Hakkai." Goku started to pout. "Seeing her cry was… it was terrifying. I didn't know what to do."

Gojyo eyed the boy. He had seen Hakkai cry, yet Gojyo hadn't. True, he wouldn't do well with the situation, but she cried in front of Goku?! Gojyo shook his head and walked out the door.

Before closing the door, Gojyo looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm going to the bar."

"You better be ya pervy kappa!" Goku scolded.

Gojyo didn't know why he acted this way with Hakkai. When they were living together, he didn't even bother. Then again, they rarely saw each other at home. She was usually asleep when he came home and Hakkai was off running errands when he woke up. Being with Hakkai 24/7 made him feel so excited. It was as if he had feelings for Hakkai for several years. He was holding himself back so long… at least that's what it felt like. It was like he was waiting for this woman all his life. The urge inside him was fighting. He couldn't suppress it any longer.

He looked up at the night sky with a frown. "I don't get it..."

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.

I don't know if I got this clear in the drabble, but the point I'm trying to make here is that the feelings that Kenren has for Tenpou is so strong that Gojyo has them. Of course, Gojyo doesn't understand since he has no recollection of his past life. I feel like it would be the same for Hakkai, but the circumstances around her are so different that she is still unwilling to give into those feelings again just like Tenpou.


	37. Banri

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Banri_

Sanzo and Goku glared at the figure across the table beside Gojyo. It was Gojyo's old friend; in fact it was his old roommate before Hakkai came into the picture. He had a pretty colorful language and seemed to get along quite well with Gojyo, but it was only with Gojyo. Sanzo and Goku disliked that Banri made every advance on Hakkai. Banri was even close to placing his hands on her bottom until he started laughing at Goku restraining Sanzo. Goku didn't want to let Sanzo get all the glory in murdering Banri.

"Well I gotta bounce. I'll see ya around," Banri waved at Gojyo. "And you too." He winked at Hakkai. She only smiled her business smile.

Gojyo escorted his friend out of their room. They had a few laughs again before Banri actually left the inn.

"Yo!" Banri turned back to Gojyo. "Even though that girl is such a tight ass, she's really a looker."

Gojyo smiled. "Just look after yourself, dickhead."

"Hey, if you don't get her, I'll snatch her." Banri saluted to Gojyo and took his leave.

Gojyo walked into the room. It was only Hakkai at the table with a furrowed eyebrow. She didn't even bother to greet him when he sat in front of her. Hakkai was too busy fuming over the idiot who invited himself in their lives for a brief moment.

"Oh, Gojyo," Hakkai sat up finally noticing him. "Goku and Sanzo went to the communal bath."

Gojyo laughed and lit a new cigarette. "So he still annoys you?"

"I don't understand how you lived with him!" Hakkai complained. He could see a vein popping out. "He hasn't changed at all."

Gojyo laughed. "Banri ain't so bad. He may run away from time to time. But deep down, he's a good guy."

Hakkai was still vexed. "I know he is. He feels the resentment towards youkai and that's the reason why he's like that. But, I still can't help but feel some antagonism against him."

Gojyo laughed again placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cool it Hakkai. You'll get wrinkles just like Sanzo!

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	38. One Room

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_One Room _

"It seems like we have to share yet again," Hakkai sighed.

She was a little worried now that two out of the three males she were traveling with had feelings for her. They could tell that they could all sense it too. There was too much tension in the car and now this. She was hoping to avoid this situation ever again. Hakkai didn't know if she could handle one room again.

The first time this happened, she was had to fight for the bed with a game of chance while the others were on the floor. The other times, they all had beds to themselves. But this time, there were none. They would all have to sleep on mats on the floor.

As the men in her company were busy getting ready for bed, she stared at the mats. Four were besides each other. She had to have the end. There was no doubt about it. Not only was it because she was the first to wake up, but because she didn't want Gojyo or Sanzo on either side. She wouldn't mind Sanzo. He would be too nervous to touch her, but Gojyo would get angry. That would cause some drama.

Before she sighed, the boys came into their room. Hakkai offered them a smile and explained the rooming situation. As she predicted, Gojyo offered to sleep next to Hakkai only to the complaints of the other two. They knew Goku was the logical suggestion but Gojyo desperately wanted to be with her. He just wanted to cradle Hakkai in his arms.

"Why don't we ask Hakkai to chose!" Goku pointed at the woman.

Hakkai held her arms in defense. "Please, I don't want any unnecessary arguments."

The three glared at her. She didn't want to take responsibility.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Fine! We'll let Hakuryu decide!"

Sanzo gave a blank stare. There was no way that the dragon would pick anyone but Hakkai.

The three stared at Hakuryu.

"You better pick me ya damn bird," Gojyo whispered to himself. But he knew that was too good to be true.

Sanzo sat up. "Why don't you just let the monkey lay with his mother?" Sanzo quickly turned away from Hakkai's glance.

"Let the bird decide!" Gojyo yelled at him.

"Hakuryu's a dragon," Goku said as their vehicle flew to his shoulder. "Oh look, he did!"

Gojyo jumped at the monkey and began to wrestle. He really wanted to be with Hakkai. Sanzo joined in by yelling at them.

She sighed through all the commotion. "I think I'll just sleep in the jeep again." Hakuryu flew to her and Hakkai quietly exited the room.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.  
I feel like I've been neglecting Sanzo! But don't worry, he'll come back in a few weeks. I focus more on Gojyo/Hakkai since they have a stronger friendship in the series.


	39. Haircut

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Haircut_

"Wow Hakkai!" Goku's voice caught her attention. "You look really pretty!"

The two other men turned to the woman who was driving. They were confused as to why the youngest was making advances towards the female of the group. Of course, Goku wasn't exactly doing that. Though, that didn't stop the Gojyo and Sanzo from thinking otherwise. Goku genuinely thought Hakkai looked really pretty.

"Go-Goku… what's this about?" Gojyo was concerned. Now this little punk had eyes for her?

"Your hair is so long."

Hakkai looked into the mirror of the jeep looking at the other three. She refused to look at her own hair. It would bring up unwanted memories. "I think we're all due for a haircut."

They all agreed. The Sanzo ikkou managed to find an inn. After the men took a bath, they all decided to get their haircut where Hakkai was the main hairdresser. She trimmed their hair making it short enough so that they wouldn't have to get a haircut for another three months or so. The style of the three men weren't much different from before but it would grow out nicely.

Hakkai prepared her own bath. She managed to change into a new pair of clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell just below her shoulder blades. It reminded her too much of Gonou, too much of the time she committed that great sin. True, most of her thoughts were occupied with the journey west, how to care for the interesting family, and how Gojyo and Sanzo were quite infatuated with her, Gojyo more so than Sanzo. It seemed like she only thought about Gonou when her hair was this long or if the topic came up in a conversation or battle. Mostly when her hair was long.

There was a knock at the door. She was surprised when Gojyo opened it.

"Hey," he stared at Hakkai holding a pair of scissors. Gojyo was going to ask for the grocery list since he was pretty hungry, but forgot at the sight of her with scissors.

"You haven't cut your hair yet?"

Hakkai laughed. "No. I was just admiring the reflection."

"Admiring the reflection? Bullcrap." Gojyo said walking into the bathroom. "That's not you. Don't let an image define you."

Hakkai smiled. This guy was truly an idiot, but he knew what to say when she needed it.

"Do you need help cutting your hair?"

She smiled to him. "I wouldn't trust just anyone to cut my hair." Hakkai handed the scissors to him.

Gojyo tilted his head back. Why did she have to say that? It was like getting a haircut was like a special thing for her. Oh great! He was getting turned on just from cutting her hair. Hakkai was weird, but it wasn't like he was normal.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	40. Ready?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Ready?_

Hakkai looked down at her arm inspecting her belongings. She just finished her shower and wanted to make sure she had everything. It would be tedious to go back especially when she was ready to hit the hay. It was a long and difficult day. After all, there were several sets of assassins after them today.

With a sigh, Hakkai opened her door. She paused for a moment since it was a dark room. Hakkai recalled leaving her lights on when she left for the shower. When she turned on the lights, two pairs of eyes met hers.

"Hey…." Gojyo stared at her. "… Hakkai."

Gojyo, half naked, kneeled over a nude woman on Hakkai's bed. While the woman's bare back was sprawled across Hakkai's sheets, her hands were glued to Gojyo's lean jeans. Gojyo's companion didn't bother to stop unzipping his pants as Hakkai stood in the hallway.

"Excuse me," Hakkai said closing the door.

Gojyo looked down to the woman. "Ah, sorry.. I guess we'll have to meet another time." He smiled to her.

He quickly got up grabbing his white tank top and strolled in the hallway. Gojyo made his way to his room since Hakkai was probably going to use that room instead. He should have paid more attention when Hakkai chose rooms before he left. Gojyo knocked on the door only to find a very angry priest. He was face to face with a gun barrel to his nose. Gojyo was able to get out of harms way when Hakkai opened the door across the way to let him in.

"Sorry, Hakkai," he watched her sit on the bed. She looked exhausted, but Hakkai still looked attractive. "We didn't do anything yet."

Gojyo sat besides her with a smile. If he took a closer look, he could see that Hakkai wasn't wearing a bra under her black long sleeve. Her nipples hard, fresh from a shower-eh. He should stop. Hakkai wouldn't appreciate an erection after seeing that scene.

"You should keep your companion company," Hakkai said in sarcasm.

Gojyo smirked. "Is that jealousy?"

Hakkai shook her head. "Not at all, Gojyo." She laughed, "But I wouldn't think you would have sex in my room just to get my attention."

"You're cold." Gojyo placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know that?"

Hakkai and Gojyo turned to each other in silence.

"Sorry," Gojyo repeated. "I thought it was my room."

"You should be more observant," Hakkai responded with a laugh. He detect the slight irritation.

They were quiet, but Gojyo moved closer to her. "You're killing me, Hakkai…" he whispered. He placed his lips on hers. Their lips lightly brushed against each other. He was surprised she didn't say a word. "I won't do anything if you don't want me to." Yet, Gojyo wanted more. He only got a taste of Hakkai. It was like he had been waiting to kiss Hakkai for centuries.

She still didn't say anything so he deepened another kiss. He pulled her closer by the hip as his tongue made a thorough investigation of her mouth. She was hesitant but Hakkai made her own inspection of Gojyo's. Gojyo moved his hand into her black long sleeve sliding up her stomach towards her bare chest. Before he could feel the curve of her chest, Hakkai lightly pat his shoulder and broke free.

"Sorry," she paused. "I don't think…. I can do it.." She said looking down at the floorboards.

Gojyo hid his frown. "I got it," he said as he placed Hakkai's face on his chest. He didn't want to see her cry. Gojyo caressed her head as he held Hakkai in an embrace. Maybe it helped her forget Gonou, just a little bit.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	41. Awkward

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Awkward _

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku spoke up when Hakkai and Gojyo took their leave from Sanzo's room. The four came to talk about Hazel again in Sanzo's room. Goku decided to stay since he was still eating the snack Hakkai prepared for him.

"What is it?" Sanzo grumbled as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Don't you think something's up with Hakkai and Gojyo?"

Sanzo shook his head. "That's their business."

He did notice that Hakkai and Gojyo were quite awkward with each other. It was like that for a few days. Even though they were trying their best to cover it up, the other two took notice when Gojyo wouldn't make any eye contact with Hakkai. Every time he spoke to her, he tried to move the conversation to something else. Sanzo would find Gojyo staring at the woman at times as if he were deciphering her every movement. Hakkai on the other hand seemed like nothing happened. But, she was good at hiding her true emotions. However, there were times when Hakkai would lose her train of thought when Gojyo walked into her eyesight or she would suddenly blush when she was driving.

Sanzo dropped his newspaper, his eyes widened, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Despite Goku's constant pestering, he continued his thought process. They didn't engage in sexual intercourse did they? No way, they didn't. Hakkai would never give into that filthy bastard.

He felt anger rising. If that cockroach touched that woman, he was going to die. But where did they do it? How did they do it? The four of them were always together and there was only a small time window when they were apart.

Gojyo opened the door. "Ah, I forgot my lighter."

Before he could grab his lighter, Gojyo made eye contact with the mouth of Sanzo's barrel. There was fire in his eyes as a purple, angry aura surrounded him.

"Whoa, calm down…. I'm just getting my lighter."

Sanzo sent a piercing glare. "If you friggin touched her, you're dead."

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	42. Old Friend

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Old friend_

"It's been a while hasn't it?" The unfamiliar man spoke to their female companion.

"Bojing? Is that you?"

He was a tall man, just as tall as Sanzo. The man Hakkai approached didn't look too attractive, but he wasn't ugly. Bojing, as Hakkai called him, was an ordinary person. It was uncanny that she would know someone of a normal aura. He could possibly be a shop owner or a waiter of some sort. He was someone that they would never associate Hakkai with.

The three-fourths of the Sanzo ikkou watched the conversation between the mysterious man and Hakkai. They seemed to be on familiar terms, but they had no idea who he was. The three couldn't help but notice that he was too familiar with her. They were already at a point where the land was too far from home to know anyone.

Hakkai turned to them. "Where are my manners?" She smiled as the man bowed. "Guys, this is Bojing. He's an old friend of mine. He was an orphan at the same orphanage I lived in. Though, Bojin was lucky enough to get adopted when we were young teenagers."

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled.

"This is Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo." Hakkai introduced them with a smile.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Kannan?"

Hakkai froze when she heard her old name. She could feel a pain in her stomach. She placed her hand over her clothed scar and gave her old friend a smile. The three caught on to her discomfort as the man kept talking.

"Umm… Hakkai doesn't go by that name anymore." Goku finally spoke up.

"Oh you don't?" Bojing turned to her in surprise.

"Yes," she nervously laughed. "I recently decided to change my name to Hakkai."

"Hakkai?" He blinked in confusion. "Isn't that a guy's name?" Bojing laughed. "But that isn't the only weird change about you! Traveling with three guys? I wonder how Gonou feels about this!" her friend laughed.

They were silent. Again, Hakkai smiled in discomfort.

"um… Gonou's moved onto the next life." Hakkai quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry. Wow that was heartless of me, Kanan."

Gojyo glared at him. "Her name's Hakkai now."

"Bojing!" they heard a voice call out to him.

Bojing turned back and quickly back to them. "We should catch up. I live two blocks from the inn. You should come over sometime tomorrow." He looked over the four. "You can bring your friends, Kanan." Bojing ran off.

The boys looked at the female member of the group. Goku approached her holding her sleeve. "You okay Hakkai?"

"It seems that I can't run away from my past, can I?" She shook her head. "We should finish grocery shopping if we're going to have a hot pot." Hakkai reverted back to her usual state.

Hakkai dragged Goku along towards the store. Meanwhile, Gojyo looked at Sanzo through the corner of his eye. Sanzo silently watched the woman look at the vegetables and Goku bothering her to go to the meat section.

Gojyo finally spoke up. "You're not letting her see that ass right?"

"It's up to her," the monk followed after the woman and his pet.

Gojyo scratched his head in frustration. "Gah… Don't act like you don't' care..." Gojyo definitely wanted to do something for Hakkai. He was hoping Sanzo had a plan.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	43. Confession

_Confession_

"Hey, Ka- I mean Hakkai," Bojing turned to her. "Do you want to start over? I mean, I've always had a small crush on you." He let out a nervous laugh. Bojing had been thinking about this for a while now. He was financially stable and could keep a home together. Bojing could start a life with her now like he always imagined. "To tell you the truth, when I first saw you, there were butterflies in my stomach."

"I'm very flattered, Bojing," she gave a smile. "But, there are other priorities that I have right now." Hakkai was going to save the world. If she gave into Bojing's confession, she would have to leave the ikkou. That would prove disastrous. Not only would Hakuryu continue to stay with her leaving the men with no mode of transportation, they would probably die. Not only from starvation, but from annoyance of each other. Sanzo would most likely shoot Goku and Gojyo to death.

Bojing frowned. "Is it because you like one of those guys?" He sighed. He was defeated again, once with Gonou and now with her harem.

Hakkai was going to answer until she heard a whisper. She turned back to the door behind her. Hakkai sighed and laughed before pulling the door open. The rest of the Sanzo ikkou fell to her feet with Gojyo on top of Goku and Sanzo standing behind them.

"I'm truly flattered Bojing, but I have these three imbeciles who can't live without me." She gave him a smile.

"Imbeciles?" Goku questioned. "What does that mean?"

Bojing was taken aback by her interactions with the three. Kannan was different. She was very different. He didn't know if it was because of her getting older or losing Gonou, but he could tell that she was happier this way.

After Hakkai said her goodbye to Bojing, the Sanzo ikkou went to eat their last meal in the town. Sanzo stopped her before they entered.

"Don't you think this is a sign?"

Hakkai turned back in surprise. "A sign? Since when do you believe in those?"

Sanzo inhaled his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "I think he's telling you it's time to move on." He threw the bud of cigarette on the ground and stepped on it on his way inside the restaurant.

"Is that what you truly mean, Gonou?" Hakkai sighed to herself.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	44. Stand Up

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Stand up_

"Sanzo's really gone." Hakkai stared across the room at the recovering boy.

But she could understand. The person most important to him was injured. Sanzo was probably panicking and looking for the guy who severely attacked Goku. She felt the same. Hakkai couldn't sit still when she was taken prisoner by Chin Yisou and his clan. She had to make a move; she had someone to protect. When Gonou wasn't able to, Hakkai took action. This was Sanzo taking action. Hopefully, it wouldn't take that long.

After Goku attacked the villagers and Sanzo turned away from them, Gojyo managed to find them a place on the outskirts of town. They were barely managing their recovery. Goku had been out for a while and Gojyo helped to mend her wounds. Now, they were leaning against the wall and sat on the ground with the window over their head. The moon was shining over them as if trying to aid their recovery with a blanket of moonlight.

Gojyo turned to her. "Don't tell me that you have a thing for that piece of shit?! He f***ing left Goku to die." He was mad, really mad. How could he leave them behind? How could Hakkai still believe in that shithead?

"Shh…" They turned to see Goku, who only turned in his bed. "You'll wake him up. He has to recuperate."

She shook her head and decided to respond to Gojyo. "It's just that this little distorted family that we have is broken."

"Hey, I left too." Gojyo squinted his eyes at Hakkai.

Hakkai let out a laugh. "But you were the rebelling son, so it's normal."

Gojyo scoffed. He was still pretty pissed at Sanzo. But, this all happened about three hours ago. "Then, I'll step up and be the father."

She turned to him. Gojyo was being serious. He stared at her waiting for her response.

"Go….jyo…" He really surprised her. Gojyo was really starting to mature. Maybe it wasn't just because of his feelings for her. It wasn't the unrequited love that made him like this. It was Gojyo wanting to do things his own way.

"I believe that Sanzo's the mother," Hakkai laughed at Gojyo.

He placed his head on her Hakkai's shoulder in disappointment. He hadn't done this in a long time. The first time he did, after the mess Banri made. When he saw Hakkai burst through the door, he really thought Hakkai was a remarkable woman. But when he leaned on her shoulder the first time, Gojyo wasn't this nervous. "There's no way in hell that I'd be a mom." He smiled to himself.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.


	45. Judge Me

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

_Judge Me_

"I find it unwise for you to travel with a woman."

Sanzo rolled his eyes. This damn thing _again_.

"Especially _that _woman. She is a youkai after all." Hazel turned to the Asian priest. "Did you fall in love with her?" Hazel smiled. "That is unwise."

Sanzo turned away from him with an irritated face. Hakkai was right. He was narcissistic. Hazel was looking down on him just because he had feelings for Hakkai. Sanzo wasn't very certain of what those feelings were. But he could tell it was different than the infatuation Goku had for her and the lust, at least in Sanzo's opinion, Gojyo had for her. Hazel should try being with a woman 24/7. Let's see if he doesn't develop any feelings when she cares so much for him…. and those two other idiots.

Who cares if she is a youkai? Her personality is what defines who she is. Actually, it was like that for all of them. The thought of the monkey, the woman, and the kappa made him a little irritated. It was like his rhythm was off when they weren't around. But, Sanzo had to endure it. He had to find the person that did this to Goku. He had to find the person that gave them such a huge scare. It was embarrassing to admit that he wasn't able to protect Goku. How could he face the people that he let down.

"Think whatever the hell you want," Sanzo growled at Hazel. "Just shut your damn trap and let me sleep." Sanzo stood up from the table and proceeded towards his room.

"Oh my… did I anger him, Gato?" Hazel teased Sanzo.

Sanzo was about to point his gun at Hazel, but he stopped himself. He would be treating Hazel as one of them. That foreigner wasn't part of them. Hazel may be similar but Sanzo wasn't going to treat him as one of his party.

A/N: Thank you for your time and reading this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! It would be much appreciated.  
Though, I'm sad to say that I will be on hiatus for now. I need to short out the rest of my ideas for these drabbles and re-read Saiyuki to get a feel for the characters once again. I feel like I'm losing touch with them but for now, please wait for me. Hopefully, it won't be too long!


End file.
